Terra Faol
by rockaqua47
Summary: What happens when a strange female intervenes with the events that happened in Frayed? Who will live, die and find love?
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**This takes place during the episode Frayed in season 3a for those of you who don't know.**

"What'll be Derek, pack or family?" Kali asked as she stepped on my sisters throat.

What will it be? I asked myself looking between Boyed and my sister Cora.

Then out of nowhere I here the whistling of an arrow, I duck and it hit the ground in front of where the twins had Scott and Isaac making them let go and separate bodies. And just as one arrow came a whole shower came raining down upon us separating everyone. I hear Deucalion yell to his pack, "Your eyes! Cover your eyes!" The shower of arrows continues until we all hear a loud long drawn out howl. We all look up to see none other than Allison Argent with her bow in hand and a quiver of arrows, and standing beside her is a big white wolf with glowing red eyes.

I got up and help Boyed stand up. But my attention like everyone else is now on the white wolf.

Allison hands the wolf a red robe and the wolf jumps down and transforms into a beautiful young woman with long straight black hair. Before she becomes completely nude she slips on the robe and looks around at everyone.

"I thought you were finished with your alpha pack Deucalion, I didn't know you meant to add a Hale to your pack." Turning to look at me.

Her voice was calming and relaxing, but her eyes were an ice cold blue that sent little shivers up my spine. I couldn't take my eyes off of her like I was in a trance that forbid me from looking away from her. Finally Deucalion's voice broke whatever trance I was in.

"There's no rule on how many there can be in a pack. Is there?" He asked clearly challenging the young woman. Hopefully she wouldn't take the bait.

"No but there should be a rule saying that you can't force an alpha to kill their pack to be a part of yours." She said her voice, like her eyes, was as cold as ice.

"You know better than anyone that there is strength in numbers, especially since you don't have a pack do you?" Deucalion says gesturing to everyone around him. 'He's not just talking about his pack but mine as well.' I thought to myself looking from the young woman to Deucalion.

"Who are you?" Kali asked stepping forward with her eyes glowing clearly trying to be threating. But try as she might even the almighty Kali can't come to par with the young woman.

"My name is Terra. Terra Faol, and I have come here to help Derek and his pack any way that I can." She said turning to face me.

"I will accept your help." I said stepping forward shifting back to normal smiling slightly.

"Good." She said turning to walk out smiling slightly herself.

"Oh before we part ways Deucalion there's something you should know, I'm an alpha and I walk alone." She said her once beautiful voice turning to what can only be described as demonic, but we all knew it was her alpha voice.

Having completely forgotten about Allison we looked up as soon as we heard the howling. One by one they came three on either side of her all of them wolfs like her, but instead all of them having red eyes they all have glowing blue eyes.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would love feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS!**

Derek's lair, Derek's P.O.V:

"Her name is Terra Faol?" Peter asked me as I sat in one of the chairs in the lair (or loft). I had already told him everything that had happened.

"Yes, her name is Terra Faol, she is an alpha, and she does have a pack. Now will you please stop asking me questions that you already know the answers to." I said looking up at him, getting irritated with the conversation.

Then he asks the question I didn't want him to ask: "Does she have a mate?"

"Why can't you just let it go! I don't know what her intentions are, I don't know why she's here, and I don't know if she has a mate!" I said standing up trying to control my anger but if I were to kill him again that wouldn't bother me one bit.

"No she doesn't have a mate, thank you for asking." She said walking down the stairs that lead up to the bathroom and loft area. Her hair was wet and some strands were around her face framing it slightly. She was wearing blue jean shorts that were a bit short but tasteful, her top showed her naval a bit, but only when she moved a certain way.

She made eye contact with me and shivers went up my spine once again.

"Peter why don't you let the alpha's have a chat?" She asked Peter making eye contact with him. I knew that he was intimidated by her because I could feel him tense up beside me.

"Sure. Yeah. I can do that." he said picking up his jacket and leaving me with the only other wolf, besides my mother that was more powerful than me. Yes Peter included.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke.

"So what do you want to know? I'm sure you have questions."

"Actually, my uncle was the one with the questions, and I don't like to pry into peoples lives so I'm not going to ask." I said trying not to look anywhere but her eyes, but failed miserably.

But what she said next absolutely threw me through the roof.

"And that is why she hurt you the way that she did."

"I don't understand. Who is she?" I asked although I had a feeling of who it might be.

"Does Kate Argent ring a bell?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT (SADLY) OWN TEEN WOLF!**

"Where did you say they were going?" Peter asked his nice Cora as they walked into Derek's place. Derek had quickly told Cora and the others not to go looking for him and Terra, but she had a hunch after listening in on their conversation.

"I don't know, the house I think." She answered trying not to make it sound as though she knew.

"Well did he say what they were going to do there?" Peter asked knowing that she knew something.

"I don't know what they're going to do. I think he said that he was going to show her something." She said sitting on the sofa in the room.

"Oh I know what he's going show her, and it's nothing at that house." Peter said smiling mischievously.

"Yeah I doubt that it's what you're thinking about." Cora said picking up one of the books on the table in front of Derek's bed.

* * *

"So why are we here?" I asked Derek as we walked up to what looked like a burned out shell of a home.

Derek was walking when he stopped to look at the house.

"You had asked me if I knew Kate Argent," he said then gestured to the house, "this is proof."

Looking back at the house in shock I asked before I could think, "What did you do?"

Unfazed by what I said Derek simply replied, "I slept with her knowing what she was but refused to believe it and she turned on me."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, tearing my eyes away from the house.

"It's okay, but why did you want to know if I knew Kate?" Derek asked turning to me his eye brows furring together.

"Because I had to be sure that you really are Derek Hale." I said turning away from him dreading what was to come next.

"Why?" he asked turning me so that I was facing him again.

"Because I'm supposed to marry you." I said looking him right in his beautiful forest green eyes.


End file.
